horrorfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Morto vivente
nella sua versione morto vivente]] .]] Un '''morto vivente', detto anche non morto, è una creatura fantastica che si genera dalla resurrezione di un cadavere. Il morto vivente però non ritorna ad avere le funzioni biologiche che aveva in vita, ma rimane un cadavere capace di muoversi e a volte di pensare. L'accezione morto vivente può riferirsi a vari tipi di creature fantastiche, come ad esempio lich, zombie, vampiri, mummie o scheletri. Il mostro di Frankenstein invece non è considerato un morto vivente, dato che una volta rianimato acquista vere e proprie funzioni vitali. Al cinema Film con zombie Scusate se non ancora in ordine cronologico. *''La notte dei morti viventi'' (Night of the Living Dead) (1968) *''Zombi'' (Dawn of the Dead) (1978) *''Il giorno degli zombi'' (Day of the Dead) (1985) *''La terra dei morti viventi'' (Land of the Dead) (2005) *''Le cronache dei morti viventi'' (Diary of the Dead) (2007) ancora inedito in Italia *''La notte dei morti viventi'' (Night of the Living Dead) (1990) *''L'alba dei morti viventi'' (Dawn of the Dead) (2004) *''Il giorno dei morti viventi'' (Day of the Dead) (2007) ancora inedito in Italia *''L'ultimo uomo della Terra'' (1964) *''Non si deve profanare il sonno dei morti'' (1974) *''Zombi 2'' (1979) *''Io zombo, tu zombi, lei zomba'' (1979) *''Incubo sulla città contaminata'' (1980) *''Zombi Holocaust'' (1980) *''Le notti erotiche dei morti viventi'' (1980) *''Paura nella città dei morti viventi'' (1980) *''Virus - l'inferno dei morti viventi'' (1980) *''Quella villa accanto al cimitero'' (1981) *''Zeder'' (1983) *''After Death (Oltre la morte)'' (1984) *''Zombi 3'' (1988) *''Dellamorte Dellamore'' (1994) *''L'isola degli zombies'' (White Zombie) (1932) *''Ho camminato con uno zombie'' (I Walked with a Zombie) (1943) *''Il segreto di Mora Tau'' (Zombies of Mora Tau) (1957) *''L'isola stregata dagli zombies'' (Voodoo Island) (1957) *''La lunga notte dell'orrore'' (Plague of the Zombies) (1965) *''Le tombe dei resuscitati ciechi'' (La noche del terror ciego) (1971) *''La città verrà distrutta all'alba'' (The Crazies) (1973) *''La casa degli zombi'' (The child) (1978) *''Phantasm'' (1979) *''Il cervello dei morti viventi'' (1980) *Zombie Lake'' (Le lac des morts vivants) (1981)'' *La tumba de los muertos vivientes'' (1981)'' *La mansion de los muertos vivientes'' (1982)'' *Il ritorno dei morti viventi'' (The Return of the Living Dead) (1985)'' *Re-Animator'' (Re-Animator) (1985)'' *Dimensione Terrore'' (Night of the Creeps) (1986)'' *I ragazzi del cimitero'' (I Was a Teenage Zombie) (1987)'' *Non aprite quel cancello'' (The Gate) (1987)'' *Il ritorno dei morti viventi 2'' (The Return of the Living Dead Part II) (1988)'' *Il serpente e l'arcobaleno'' (The Serpent and the Rainbow) (1988)'' *Phantasm II'' (1988)'' *Cimitero vivente'' (Pat Sematary) (1989)'' *Re-Animator 2'' (Bride of the Re-Animator) (1990)'' *Due Occhi Diabolici'' (1990)'' *Zombie 90 - Extreme Pestilence'' (1991)'' *Zombie News'' (1991) '' *Splatters, gli schizzacervelli'' (Braindead) (1992) '' *Cimitero vivente 2Pat Sematary 2 *Il ritorno dei morti viventi 3'' (The Return of the Living Dead 3) (1993)'' *Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead'' (1991)'' *Phantasm IV: Oblivion'' (1998)'' *I Zombie: A Chronicle of Pain'' (1999)'' *Island of the Dead'' (2000)'' *Plaga zombie: Zona mutante'' (2001) di Pablo Parés ed Hernán Saéz'' *Fantasmi alla riscossa'' (When good ghouls go bad, 2001) di Patrick Read Johnson'' *28 giorni dopo'' (2002) di Danny Boyle'' *Resident Evil'' (2002) di Paul Anderson'' *Undead'' (2003) di Michael & Peter Spierig'' *House of the Dead'' (2003) di Uwe Boll'' *Re-Animator 3'' (2003) di Brian Yuzna'' *La notte dei morti dementi'' (Una de Zombis, 2003) di Miguel Angel Lamata'' *Maial Zombie - Anche i morti lo fanno'' (2004) di Mathias Dinter'' *Ghost Lake'' (2004) di Jay Woelfel'' *Curse of the Maya'' (2004) di David Heavener'' *Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (2004) di Alexander Witt'' *L'alba dei morti dementi'' (Shaun of the Dead, 2004) di Edgar Wright'' *Zombie honeymoon'' (Zombie Honeymoon, 2004) di David Gebroe'' *Vampires vs Zombies'' (2004) di Vince D'Amato'' *Dead Meat'' (2004) di Conor McMahon'' *Doom'' (2005) di Andrzej Bartkowiak'' *Infestation'' (2005) di Edward Evers-Swindell'' *Alone in the Dark'' (2005) di Uwe Boll'' *Day of the Dead 2: Contagium'' (2005) di Ana Clavell e James Glenn Dudelson'' *The House of the Dead 2 - Contagio Finale'' (Severed aka Severed: Forest of the Dead, 2005) di Carl Bessai *City of the Dead'' (Last Rites, 2006) di Duane Stinnet *Zombie Self-Defense Force - Armata mortale'' (Zonbi jieitai, 2006) di Naoyuki Tomomatsu *Slither'' (2006) di James Gunn *''The Zombies Diaries'' (2006) di Michael Bartlett *''Cacciatori di zombie'' (House of the Dead 2: Dead Aim, 2006) di Michael Hurst *''Zombies - La vendetta degli innocenti'' (Wicked Little Things , 2006) di J.S. Cardone *Planet Terror'' (2007) di Robert Rodriguez'' *Undead or Alive'' (2007) di Glasgow Phillips'' *28 settimane dopo'' (2007) di Juan Carlos Fresnadillo'' *Resident Evil: Extinction'' (2007) di Paul Anderson e Russell Mulcahy'' *REC'' (2007) di Paco Plaza e Jaume Balagueró '' *Io sono leggenda'' (2007) di da Francis Lawrence'' *Plane Dead (Flight of the living dead)'' (2007) di Scott Thomas, ancora inedito in Italia.'' *Zombie Strippers'' (2008) di Jay Lee'' *Dead Set'' (2008) di Charlie Brooker, serie TV, 5 episodi, ancora inedito in Italia'' *Zombi Nation'' (2008) di Ulli Lommel'' *Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008)'' *Last Night - Morte nella notte'' (2008) di Richard Crudo'' *Quarantena'' (Quarantine, 2009) di John Erick Dowdle'' *Dead Snow'' (2009) di Tommy Wirkola*''Zombieland'' (2009) di Ruben Fleischer, ancora inedito in Italia.'' Categoria:Mostri